Hero and Sidekick
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: What would happen if KO didn't let Combo go? Here's my telling of how the series would go if KO kept Combo as a sidekick, would KO help Combo learn to reign it in a little? All KO can say is that it will be quite the ride.


After defeating Ernesto and Jethro, KO looked back on the day he had. After learning that his idol was nothing more than a fake, he felt like abandoning all of heroism as a whole. That was until he enrolled in sidekick scouts, which didn't last long as the instructor felt he was too powerful for the lowly sidekick position. That point he didn't know what else to do, being a hero is what KO has strived to be. Perhaps he should just quit and find some other hobby.

That was until this cybernetic kid called Combo Breaker came up to him and asked to be his sidekick, he seemed nice and pretty excitable, much like he was back in Season 1. It was cool for like five minutes, until he realized Combo was a total child. He kept making messes, flying all over the store, and just being a total nuisance to KO.

But after a very similar incident with a pickle display, KO just snapped and totally burst. Yelling at Combo and calling him a nuisance, the fragile minded cyborg was hurt by his master's words and flew away with tears in his eyes.

But after a heart to heart-drive, the two patched things up and whipped the attacking robots back to Boxmore.

KO took a deep breath as he watched Combo make plans for a comic series and move about them, this was gonna be hard for him. "Combo." the near naked cyborg paused and looked at his master, who rubbed the back of his head "Listen, I'm sorry about all the stuff I said. It's just, you remind so much of how I used to be." Combo realized what he was talking about and looked down. "With all the mistakes I made."

Combo will admit, he may have been a little bit over-rambunctious. Being kept in a lab your whole life didn't help, especially since his daddy was always to busy with his next invention. He made time to spend with Combo as much as he can, but it wasn't long before he's back to work. His child like programming can tell that he didn't get a lot of discipline, and he had no one to keep him grounded. KO's harsh words hit Combo hard, and made him realize that he needs an anchor.

"I know you look up to me, and I'm really flattered about that. But I don't think I can be your master, I'm still just a hero in training. And I still have as much growing up to do as you, but I'm sure that any hero would be lucky to have you as their sidekick." KO spoke in his most sincerest tone possible, he felt it was for the best.

"But, I don't want any hewo."

"Huh?" KO blinked at that. Combo looked up to show KO that he still had a few tears left, before KO can ask what's wrong he was caught in a bearhug from the cyborg. He wasn't held tight enough to crush his spine, but enough to hold onto him. "Combo? What-"

"KO." this caught his attention, the hero in training was surprised to hear him refer to him by his name instead of master. "I'm the one who should be sowwy, I was a total handful." Combo let out a little sniffle before looking up to KO, "But that's why I have you as my masta, who bettew to help me than someone... who was once wike me. Getting in people's way, messing things up trying to help. Your words helped me realize, that I need someone to keep me in check if I get wambunstious again. Since daddy isn't always awound, I think that maybe you can help me gwow up the way you did."

KO tried to tell him that he can't, but couldn't find any words to speak.

"Pwease! Let me continue being your sidekick. Please just don't shut me out! Cause you awe not just my masta, you're the first weal fwiend I have." Combo sniffled before he brought out a tissue box and blew his nose into it, "Please, don't thwow me out!"

KO sighed, clearly the cyborg has some loneliness issues. But it seems Combo wants to better himself, and he wants KO to be there to help him grow. KO grabbed onto the cyborg's shoulders and pushed him off, "Okay look, Combo. Here's what's gonna happen, I will let you continue to be my sidekick." Combo nearly squealed but KO held up a hand to stop him, "But there are some ground rules that need to be set, for one no robot feet indoors."

"Done."

"When I call on you, will you be there?" KO asked, Combo nodded. "No selling the cash resister, counter, or bodega."

"Done and done." Combo said.

KO sighed, before letting out a small smile "Alright, we'll grow together. Not just a hero and sidekick, but as friends." Combo held in a squeal but clamped back on the hug, KO gently patted him on the back. "Come on, help me clean up the store." KO said as he pulled the cyborg by the hand back into the bodega.

Combo had a shimmer in his eyes, 'Is this, what having a friend is like?'

_**(THE END)**_


End file.
